


that time Kara asked Cat to go away on a holiday trip

by nocorkingfee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/pseuds/nocorkingfee
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt: Kara convinces Cat to go on a vacation aloneMerry Christmas!





	that time Kara asked Cat to go away on a holiday trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/gifts).



|   
---|---  
|   
| 


End file.
